Match-Making Reverse
by Ortholeine
Summary: Yashiro is the sometimes serious fangirl manager of Tsugura Ren-Kanae is best friend to said actor's newly made girlfriend Kyoko. When the new couple and president get together and turn the tides of match-making, and there's competition will the two accept their feeligns? Redid chapter 4, will post new chapter 5 soon. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Kanae sighed. Even though certain things about her (secret) best friend Kyoko bugged her to the point of no return, she still missed her. The having to dodge her death-grip hugs; her "powers" or whatever it was that she did; and most of all her angelic smiles that melted Kotonami Kanae's heart. Kyoko had been away for almost 2 months filming her newest job, a movie in which she is an assassin that has to kill the prince of an enemy country (played by none other than Tsugura Ren) when they fall in love. Kanae slammed her LoveMe locker door shut. "Mo! Why am I the one left here all alone?!" She shouted.

A male voice spoke behind her, making Kanae whip around, glaring, and her eyes narrowed. "Well, maybe you wouldn't be if you hadn't turned down my offer." There stood her newest problem. One of her co-workers for one of the dramas she had just finished; he couldn't seem to get the hint that Kanae wasn't interested in any guy, let alone him. He looked like the average Japanese, except for his violet eyes. Kanae was tempted to yell at him, but remembered what had happened last time.

**Flashback:**

_Kanae lost control as he tried to follow her into the LME building, practically whining about how he was going to have to spend his Friday night all alone. She screamed at him to leave her alone, and to stop following her as he had been for the past 2 weeks! He had only smiled kind of sheepishly, shrugged, and put his hands in his pockets. As he walked away he spoke over his shoulder. "Well, see you later, then, Kanae-chan."_

_His blatant refusal to realize she meant NO when she said NO made Kanae walk into the as she tried to go inside._

Kanae's eyes narrowed even more, if that was even possible, and decided to take a page out of Kyoko's book. She tried to put on her best imitation of Natsu as she walked by him. "I made the choice to be alone tonight, ne? I'll be leaving then." Relief thudded through her as Kanae thought she had gotten away before a hand grabbed her wrist painfully hard. He turned her around and shoved her against the wall, his breath ruffling the black hair that had fallen into her face. The man whispered fiercely, almost in desperation.

"You have no idea what you're giving up—that's why I'm going to show you. Either you come quietly or else." Kanae's eyes widened with fear and she was about to nod when another male voice spoke. "Get away from her, if you please sir." She looked to her left to see a more welcome member of the opposite gender. The actor holding her wrists dropped them to turn and sneer at Yashiro Yukihito, Ren's manager. He pushed his glasses up on his nose before walking to confront Kanae's attacker. "Who are you? Why should I leave?"

Yashiro stared the man down, and finally he seemed to have second thoughts about what he was doing. He shrugged as if it was no big deal and walked off leisurely, whistling softly. Kanae would have sighed again, but directed the release of her emotions at her rescuer.

"What are you doing here, Glasses-kun?! I thought you were with Tsugura-san and Kyoko-chan at the set!" Yashiro turned his intense gaze on her, making Kanae heat up rapidly. He sighed and gave her a soft smile. "Well, Mogami-san sent me to get you: she and Ren want us all have to have dinner together, and they went on ahead to make the arrangement." Kanae's eyes narrowed again (they do that a lot) and finally she agreed, stalking ahead of the tired manager.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Forgot this in the last chapter: Kyoko is 20, Kanae is 20, Ren is 24, and Yashiro is 28. If the ages are wrong, please correct me just leave Kyoko at 20! Also, here's some background info. Ren and Kyoko have just finished working on a movie where the characters they played fell in love after hating each other, and then finding that they had met before (not familiar at all). Ren (right before we see him and Kyoko in this chapter) has just confessed to Kyoko and vice versa. Enjoy!**

Kanae reached the lobby of the LME building when she realized that she didn't know where to go. "MO!" She shouted, making the poor secretaries at the front desk jump. Kanae crossed her arms and taper her foot waiting for Yashiro who was walking towards her. Once again the second member of the LoveMe section felt her body heat up. _What's wrong with me?! Glasses-kun has NOTHING on some of my co-stars…though I wonder what he would look like without glasses…Mo! Stop! _she thought. She violently shook her head with her fists clamped tightly at her sides.

Yashiro looked at Kanae somewhat warily. He watched her silky black hair shake with her head and tried to restrain himself from reaching out and brushing it out from her smooth and flawless face. Instead he cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up further on his nose. "Um… there's a car waiting to take us to the restaurant." Kanae jumped, and then nodded, following him out the doors.

Yashiro slid into the back of the company's car, and scooted to the far side. He buckled up when Kanae got in the car, and once they were both situated the driver pulled out onto the road and drove. The silence was rather awkward at first, with Yashiro looking out the window and Kanae staring at her purse between her legs. They both turned and tried to speak at the same time, and stopped. Kanae tried to control the blush she could feel creeping up her neck while Yashiro felt his heart-rate speed up. He gestured for her to speak, and she took the opportunity to thank him, albeit reluctantly.

"Thank you…Glasses-kun. He was trying to get me to go out with him—it's been happening for a few weeks." Yashiro nodded. "I saw him follow you and was about to leave when he pushed you against the wall. I've seen Ren help Kyoko with problems like that, so I figured you needed help." At this comment Kanae bristled. She leaned closer to him and yelled. "Mo! I didn't need any help! I would have handled it fine! You just did it sooner." Yashiro sighed almost regretfully. "Oh really?" He looked back at her, having glanced outside. "Next time that you are being shoved against a wall by a strange man, apparently without your consent, I'll just look the other way." Kanae's blue eyes widened, and she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "That's perfectly fine by me, mo!" Yashiro nodded. "Fine!" Kanae crossed her arms and legs and 'harrumphed' and looked out the window as the car came to a stop.

"Here is your destination, Yashiro-sama, Kotonami-sama." They thanked the driver and got out of the car. Kanae looked up at the sign of the restaurant and gulped. She was wearing her casual clothing—blue jeans and a t-shirt, with flats and her purse. Kanae looked at Yashiro who was dressed in his suit like normal. She shook her head and followed him in. The greeter looked at Kanae as if she were judging her (she probably was) and gave Yashiro directions to the private booth that Ren and Kyoko had gotten. As they walked towards the back of the restaurant it was once again awkward. Kanae looked everywhere but at her companion while he only watched where he was going. They reached the private room and knocked. When they didn't hear anything they opened the door and peeked in, hoping it was the right room.

Yashiro was about to squeal at what he saw when Kanae clamped a hand over his mouth. She pulled him back slowly, and shut to door. Once it was shut she lifted her hand from his mouth warily. He squeaked in excitement. What they saw? Ren and Kyoko kissing. Kanae was mad that her friend was now in the clutches of Tsugura Ren but knew that Kyoko would be extremely embarrassed if her best friend just barged in. Yashiro pulled out his phone and began dialing a number when suddenly it smoked and his face fell in despair.

Kanae's eyes widened and she shouted at him. "Mo! What happened?! How could the phone just go up in smoke?!" Yashiro looked at her forlornly before explaining hesitantly. _I hope she doesn't freak out…or get scared of me…_he thought. "I…don't do well with electronics. If I touch one without gloves then after 10 seconds it stops working." Kanae was shocked. She didn't expect something so abnormal from this professional and serious man. Kanae thought about it, which Yashiro found more unsettling than if she had shouted "Mo!" at him.

The young woman's thoughts whirled as little things she had wondered about began to make sense. "That explains why you don't drive…and I always see and new phone in your hands…" Yashiro nodded, glad that she didn't freak out. Then he stopped, and a smirk slowly grew on his face. "Does that mean you've been thinking about me?" He said, pleased when her gorgeous blue eyes widened and a charming blush appeared. Yashiro was happy at the reaction he had received and let it slide that she avoided his question with one of her own. "Well…Mo! Who were you trying to call?!" Yashiro remembered what had happened only moments before and once again was hyper. He began jumping on the balls of his feet. "Ooo! I was going to call the President—he would want to know about what we just saw! I have to tell him—can I borrow your phone?" Kanae immediately shook her head in the negative.

"No you can't! I don't want my phone going up in smoke like yours! Besides, where are your gloves? Mo!" Yashiro was shocked, and only a little bit disappointed. He had been planning on sending himself her number so that he could contact her…or she could contact him. He shrugged, telling her he had forgotten them. Kanae crossed her arms before making a decision. She looked at him and then at the door. "Mo!" She yelled and threw open the door, startling Kyoko and Ren from each other.

Her orange haired friend was blushing furiously and Ren had a pleased and slightly dazed look on his face. Yashiro squealed again, making his charge glare at him.

**A/N: please tell me what you think; I want you to read something you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for posting this so lat! Cuz of that i'm writing it extra long! Thank you everyone for reading! And, I was corrected on the ages: Kyoko is 20, Kanae is 21, Ren is 24, and Yashiro is 29. [manymanymany thanks to the guest who corrected me! all the email said was "guest" but you know who you are] Also, when I (finally) looked at my email and saw how many people are following this it made me ever so happy! Enjoy!**

**{btw: i kinda don't own skip beat...cuz if I did, they'd all already be together...and Sho would have been hit by a car...or maybe a big 18-wheeler...hehehe}**

Kanae cleared her throat and moved to sit next to Kyoko. Her friend squirmed and continued staring at her lap. Ren looked at her, not even bothering to hide his love for her. Yashiro raised his eyebrows and was on the verge of squealing again when Ren looked at him. That stare seemed enough to put Yashiro over the edge, and he seemed to have a coughing fit before sitting down on Ren's left side. The silence was VERY awkward until the waiter came in. He handed each of them a menu, and left asking politely asking what they would each like to drink.

"Red wine, please." Said Ren. "Same here." Said Yashiro. Kyoko and Kanae both ordered a soda. When the waiter returned and they each ordered their meal, the awkward silence had still gone on, and Kanae was shocked out of her thoughts when she learned she had ordered a soda. She took the opportunity to fill the silence as she yelled at herself. "Mo! How could I have ordered something so unhealthy?!" Kyoko finally looked up and giggled. "Moko-san! You're soda isn't that unhealthy! Besides, wait until your food comes-do you remember what you ordered?!" Kanae glared at Kyoko, earning herself two golden, teared up eyes. Kanae sighed, regretting what she had said.

"Mo! Alright alright! Maybe I wasn't paying attention! But you can speak for yourself!" Kyoko gave a mini gasp, and blushed again. Ren coughed and Yashiro perked up. He waggled his eyebrows at Ren as he leaned forward on the table. "Sooo..." He drew it out way longer than Ren, Kyoko, and even Kanae thought it needed to be drawn out. Yashiro was definitely going into fan girl mode. "So," he said again, "what happened here?" Ren looked angrily at Yashiro while Kyoko blushed (if it was possible) even harder. Kanae had been wondering herself what had happened exactly and so didn't mind that Glasses-kun was interrogating them-it was just _how_ he was interrogating them. She decided to take over the conversation.

"Mo! We walked in on you two _kissing!_ What's that all about?" Ren debated whether or not to tell his manager and Kyoko's best friend. He tried to conceal the grin as he remembered what had happened right before they were interrupted.

**Flashback:**

_Ren and Kyoko slid into the booth, sitting next to each other. The silence at first was heavy but not yet uncomfortable. When the waiter came in Ren asked for a glass of water, Kyoko requesting the same. After they were alone again Ren decided to finally say something. "Kyoko-chan..." they had finally reached first-name basis over the course of filming a romance film together. When Kyoko didn't seem to hear him Ren spoke again. "Kyoko-chan...Kyoko." At this she jerked and looked him in the eye, with a mixture of fear and confusion. Ren didn't know what was worse: she only responded to her name without honorifics or that she looked like a doe in the headlights of a car._

_She shivered involuntarily as she looked into his deep brown eyes, so intense with something Kyoko couldn't ever remember seeing from someone other than Tsugura-san. Her beloved sempai had said something to her...what was it? "Um, Tsugura-san-" he raised a hand. His eyes took on the Emperor of the night aura. "I thought we agreed on a first name basis? You call me Ren-san, and I call you Kyoko-chan." Kyoko gulped and nodded. "Ren-san," she said with a shiver at the feel of saying his name (she had experienced a similar thrill when he had said hers), "what did you say to me just now?"_

_Ren jerked slightly. Had he said something? Oh, that's right. He was getting her attention...but the reason why completely escaped him. "Yes, Kyoko-chan, I was wondering if you were excited that filming was over?" And so their (boring) conversation started, until Kyoko let something slip. "I was so glad that we didn't have to kiss!" Ren's eyebrows raised at this, and he let a bit of Kuon come out. Kyoko of course saw it as Emperor of the Night, and was frightened but thrilled at the same time. Her demons began to shake with apprehension for they had fallen in love, if not their mistress, with "the man of light who could be so dark." "Why were glad that we didn't get to kiss?" He worded it so that it was more of a choice rather than obligation, hoping that Kyoko would take the hint. He wasn't surprised though when she didn't being as dense as Kyoko is._

_"Well, it would have been awkward, because even though we're friends you're still my sempai and I'm your kohoai!" Ren chuckled and shook his head, leaning his face in closer to hers. His voice became lower and silky. Kyoko gulped again, this time with a flash in her eyes as her head leaned in of it's own accord as well. She felt his minty breath on her face as he spoke. "What if...I wanted us to kiss? What then, Kyoko...chan?" She tried to control her heart. He may not have known it, but Ren had broken the last few locks on her heart during their filming. The movie had not required kissing but implied kissing and other activities, and did involve intense staring contest and plenty of touching._

_Kyoko could do nothing but close her eyes as Ren's soft lips slowly brushed against her own, before crashing on them harder than before. Kyoko squeaked before enveloping herself in the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They kissed for a few minutes more, lost in the moment, before Ren pulled back. He laughed hoarsely at the pouting face Kyoko made. They were both breathing heavily and Ren felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. He no longer was worried about their age gap as she had graduated high school a few years ago. From the kiss he now knew that she returned his feelings, despite not being aware of it._

_Kyoko tried to steady her breathing and heart. She knew now, as she sat in Ren's arms, that love wasn't what she had felt for Sho-only attraction based on him being the only male around her. And strange enough, the thought of Sho didn't make her mad. If anything, it mad her sad. But now she knew she had Ren. She looked into his eyes again and found him staring at her so intently that she lost her breath all over again right before he kissed her again. The feel of his lips on hers sent sparks throughout her body. Kyoko let him pull her onto his lap._

_Ren couldn't get enough of Kyoko and tentatively licked her lower lip, asking for entry. As their tongues roamed each others mouths he realized that she may just be caught up in the moment. He stopped and put her back on the cushioned seat of the booth. Kyoko was scared she had done something wrong. Ren smiled at her and she grew even more confused. He cleared his throat and she eagerly waited for him to speak, not trusting her own voice as it was._

_"Kyoko...I love you. I have a for a while now and, I don't know...I was wondering if you felt the same and-" Kyoko hadn't gasped, or even jolted: his confession didn't surprise her after they had made out. What did surprise her was that she felt a warmth inside that Kyoko knew without a doubt meant that she loved him back. She kissed him to stop his rambling. Ren's stress and worry melted away. He reluctantly let go of her again as she pulled away first this time. "I...l-l-lo-love you too, Ren." He smiled happily, and Kyoko shyly returned the smile. They kissed again, and were still kissing a few minutes later when Kanae threw open the door._

__Apparently Ren couldn't conceal the grin as Yashiro elbowed him-hard-in the ribs. Kyoko was looking at him, pleading in her eyes. Ren smiled gently at, and Kyoko felt her pulse speed up. Kanae began to growl and was about to shout again when Ren finally spoke up. "Kyoko and I...we're in love." Yashiro squealed and would have done more (including jump out of his seat) if the waiter didn't walk in then. Kanae was shocked and somewhat paralyzed to say the least and just sat there. Yashiro was brought out of his fan girl mode and went professional for the few moments before jumping up and down in his seat.

Kanae couldn't help but smile almost softly at his antics. They weren't appealing or professional in the slightest, which should have bothered her, but for some strange reason with Yashiro it was almost...endearing. Kanae shook her head violently to rid herself of those thoughts and shouted to help cover it up. "Finally! Mo, I thought we would have to shut you two in a room together! Mo! Now what?!" Her statements caused more of a ruckus than she originally planned. Yashiro simply got more excited (if that was even possible) and Ren and Kyoko looked at each other in surprise. Both were still trying to believe that they loved each other and hadn't considered what to do next. Ren simply grinned, and this time, when the Emperor came out, Kyoko had a more positive thrill than ever before.

"Well, I don't know. Kyoko...will you be my girlfriend?" Kyoko nodded, not sure she wanted to be a couple just yet but not wanting to hurt Ren's feelings. Before he could do anything else, Ren clamped his hand over Yashiro's mouth. The 29 year-old man tried to calm down, really he did, but his eyes betrayed him. Ren leaned over and muttered something in his manager's ear. Whatever it was made the oldest of them grow pale and he nodded as if accepting his death sentence. Ren slowly removed his mouth and Yashiro gulped before pushing his glasses back up on his face.

Kanae couldn't help but admire his hand, and began to think of his constantly pushing his glasses up his nose endearing. Yashiro tried to speak but could only croak. He had to take a sip of his food before he could say anything. "Well, we should eat, and then tell the people who should know-you two have to decide if you want to go public or hide it as long as possible." Ren and Kyoko looked at each surprised (again) as they appreciated the fact that he was right.

They seemed to have a silent agreement before Kyoko spoke. Kanae was relieved that her friend seemed somewhat back to normal as she jumped in her own seat. "Well, we'll have to tell otua-san{hizuri kuu}, the president, Taisho and Okaima-san! I also think we should keep it secret as long as possible-that way we get some private time together." Kanae's eyebrows lowered at this. "Wouldn't it seem almost scandalous if you keep it secret thought? Mo! If the media spies you two together they could make rumors and wonder how long, it wouldn't look good!" Yashiro agreed with Kanae; he had been distracted at first but after Ren's threat he had to keep himself from staring at the beautiful women. He nodded. They finished their dinner, with Ren practically intimidating them all into letting him pay. Kyoko fought the hardest, but was won over by Cain's puppy dog eyes. Kyoko and Ren went into the front seats of the car (Ren driving, obviously) putting Kanae and Yashiro in back. Both of their hearts seemed to beat extra hard at this, trying to hide it from the other.

Kanae fell into her bed once she got home, tired from the evening; whenever her mind strayed towards the handsome manager, her heart pounded and more blood poured towards her already red face. She turned onto her side and tried to push her thoughts about him out of her head so that she could sleep. Eventually the elusive reprieve settled over her like a blanket. Around the same time Yashiro finally stopped pacing and got into his bed at his own modest home. He took off his glasses, revealing his handsome brown eyes and handsome face. He knew that he wasn't as good looking as Ren, but his ego was there for a reason. Kanae, however, kept coming back to his mind and made him sigh. He left himself drift off to sleep thinking about how even though she wasn't dressed up she still looked fabulous.

Little did they know that Ren and Kyoko were still talking in his car outside of Daryuma about their best friends. How they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Kyoko giggled giddily and gave Ren a good nights kiss before running to her room. Lory sat on his couch, playing the same love sims game he always did; in his mind it was Kanae and Yashiro, and for the past 5 hours nothing had gone right until one of the characters friends gave them a little push. His face lit with a grin and his eyes had a wicked gleam as an idea came to him.

**A/N: *sigh* that was harder than I thought...makes my hands hurt and my heart happy though! hope you liked it! I am trying to keep up my so far 3-day streak of posting everyday but can't guarantee as I have church tomorrow...and some dogs im watching. Which reminds me, I have to set an alarm. Please read and review! Adieu! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So hey, I haven't updated in a long time…mainly cuz a friend died and then at school we had a LOT of tests and I had to make sure I had a vaccine for college, cuz I'm starting in the spring. I reread this chapter and chapter 5 and decided that I didn't like where they were going so I redid them. Here's this one, and I should have chapter 5 redone by Thursday. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**And I don't own Skip Beat, if I did, everyone (but Sho) would be happily married without a care in the world…**

****Recap:

_Little did they know that Ren and Kyoko were still talking in his car outside of Daryuma about their best friend's. How they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Kyoko giggled giddily and gave Ren a good nights kiss before running to her room. Lory sat on his couch, playing the same love sims game he always did; in his mind it was Kanae and Yashiro, and for the past 5 hours nothing had gone right until one of the characters friends gave them a little push. His face lit with a grin and his eyes had a wicked gleam as an idea came to him._

Kanae rolled out of bed and sat up. She groaned at the time on the digital clock (5:03) and fell back onto her bed. She didn't have to get up, in reality, for another 30 minutes. Then the actress remembered what she had learned the previous night and got up. She muttered to herself as she bustled around getting dressed and ready for the day. Kanae stomped out of her apartment door and walked to her bike rack. She grabbed the bike violently, and it got caught. She growled at it and shouted "Mo!" before kicking the poor thing and walking off.

She reached the corner of the street and called a taxi. On her way to work she called Kyoko. After the 3rd ring her friend picked up.

"Moko-san! Good morning!" Kanae sighed, a mix of happiness and frustration at her best friend's happy attitude.

"Oh-hai-yo, Kyoko-chan. I'm sorry but I can't meet you on my bike like normal—it got caught and I had to take a taxi." Kyoko's voice came back hurried and Kanae could barely understand what was being said.

"Oh that's alright, because I forgot to tell you that Ren will be picking me up from now on." Kanae growled. That man had already stolen Kyoko's heart—now he was stealing her time too! The actress attempted to control her rage at him as the taxi driver eyed her warily. She took a deep breath before continuing her conversation.

"Mo! Well, I'll just ride my bike to work on my own every day. See you at work Kyoko."

"Actually, Moko-san, I have a meeting with the President and Ren today, to tell him about our relationship. And then I have a shooting for my new drama with Ren—"

Kanae interrupted her.

"Wait wait wait: since when do you call him REN?! Without any honorifics?! Mo!" She could practically hear Kyoko gulp at the other end of the line.

"Um, since last night, when he asked me to be his girlfriend…" Kanae was about to shout but her anger quickly left her as she thought back to the night before. She sighed, and looked out the window.

"Ano, Moko-san? Are you still there?" Kanae sighed again and nodded before realizing that Kyoko couldn't see her.

"Mo! Yes, I'm still here. Okay, I guess I'll try to see you at lunch, right?" After Kyoko's hurried yesses Kanae got out in front of the LME building. She looked up at the 14th floor (really the 13th but who cares) got angry just thinking about Ren stealing Kyoko away from her. Kanae stomped all the way to the LoveMe room, scaring many of the workers. When she got there and began changing, Chiori walked in. The shorter woman didn't say anything past a nod in greeting before pulling on the horrid pink jumpsuit as well. Once Kanae was done changing, she looked at her desk. She harrumphed at the pile of LoveMe assignments and sorted through them, which ones she could do before having to go to a couple of photo shoots, and which would have to wait.

Upstairs, Ren and Kyoko held hands as they waited outside the President's office for their meeting. They were talking quietly, laughing, and in general ignoring Yashiro. He stood and announced that he was going to get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. Ren's nod was the only signal that the 2 stars had heard him and he squealed before leaving them alone. As soon as he was gone they stood up and the President let them in. He was wearing a golden laurel wreath on his head, and had on a white toga belted with brown leather, and brown sandals. There were lamp-like torch things that lit the fake pathway to the marble throne that was his desk.

After he sat down they began talking. He had contacted them before after Ren had told him what had happened. The night before, Lory had let the idea concerning a poor unsuspecting manager and actress take root. He, along with Ren and Kyoko, were planning now how best to set it in action. He wanted to somehow keep Yashiro and Kanae running into each other, until they eventually acknowledged that they were at least friends. Once that happened, he wanted to trap them together somewhere like an abandoned island so as to give them time to realize and confess their feelings for each other.

Kyoko modified it to have them work together at something that would make their feelings come out, and then send them to the island. Ren, on the other hand, perfected it by suggesting that he and Kyoko date for about 2 months like planned before taking it the next step and getting married (don't worry, they planned it out the night before while talking and were practically engaged already) and then while they go away on their honeymoon have Yashiro work as Kanae's manager until his return. All in all—the trio thought it a fool-proof plan, until they were interrupted.

A certain spoiled blonde boy came running in demanding to see Kyoko. He was blocked by Sebastian. The quiet strength of the man calmed down the singer enough to resort to simply shouting.

"Kyoko! Come back to me! I was just fired and I need someone who loves me to take care of me!" At this the young actress (not entirely all that young anymore) stood and stared the poor boy down. Her Natsu came out, with a hint of Setsu, as she walked towards him.

"Oh, the little boy got fired, did he? Well, isn't that sad! What can I do about it?" Sho's face was shocked at first, but after struggling to find words a few minutes he spoke.

"What can you do about it?! Kyoko, you're the number 1 actress in Japan! Everyone knows who you are—you could convince anyone to take me in as a singer!" Kyoko shook her head.

"No I couldn't, and I won't. If you can't take care of yourself without an agency then you don't deserve to be famous—wait, did you just say I'm that number 1 actress in Japan?!" She started hopping up and down and in a circle, until Ren grasped her arms. She looked up at him sheepishly before scuffing her toes along the side of her leg. Sho gaped like a fish, and once Sebastian got a nod from Lory, he was dragged out of the office.

Being deposited outside the door and having it slammed in his face had Sho up and shouting again. When security got him Shoko was running up. She had taken off her high heels and her hair was disheveled in a very pretty way. Her cheeks were flushed from running after her former charge, and a smug grin plastered itself on her face as Shoko watched Sho get dragged away. She was speaking to Lory's secretary when Yashiro returned.

The male manager was incredibly shocked to see that Shoko actually had Lory's secretary doing more than nod or speak in a monotonous voice. Being the President's secretary meant you had to have a sense of humor, understand the president, and not get surprised by too much. The lady never smiled, and that meant NEVER smiled. But here she was, laughing at something Shoko was telling her. Yashiro straightened his tie before walking over.

He wasn't too surprised that Ren and Kyoko were already with the president and had left him, though he was a little sad. Yashiro cleared his throat to get the ladies attention. Shoko turned to look at him and blushed, remembering her unprofessional appearance. The secretary nodded at him in greeting before returning to her stone-like stoic atmosphere on the computer and phone. Shoko and Yashiro sat down together in the waiting room as Shoko told her story.

"I had been waiting off-stage at one of his photo-shoots when the director finally had enough of his attitude. Sho was fired and lost it—he seemed somehow convinced that Kyoko could help him. It didn't help that I had dropped the bomb on him this morning that I was leaving for LME, to become a manager here." Yashiro's eyebrow rose at that and he listened-kind of –as she spoke. Shoko was very pretty, especially looking the way she did after chasing Sho across Tokyo, but in Yashiro's mind she didn't hold a candle to Kanae. Of course, in many ways Kanae was like a blow torch…but Yashiro didn't mind.

What he didn't know was that in Shoko's mind he was like water—all men were. Some were ice sculptures that could melt or break easily, whereas others where icebergs that were indestructible. Some men, to Shoko, were rivers and others were streams. She found Yashiro, famed manager to the famed Tsugura Ren, was like a geyser.

Something Yashiro also didn't know, was that when Ren and Kyoko came out, and Shoko stood and slipped and fell on top of him, leaving them in an awkward position, Kanae was walking up the hall. Her LoveMe jumpsuit gone, Kanae was one her way to drop something off to the President's secretary before heading to her photo shoot. Everyone stopped and stared at the two managers who were attempting to untangle themselves. Yashiro was blushing like mad and Shoko was mumbling apologies. Once they were righted and standing she bowed to Lory and requested that she work as a manager for LME. After thinking for a moment, and revising the plan a little bit, the President appointed Shoko as Kyoko's manager.

Everyone was delighted, except for Kanae. She stood there watching as her best friend-who had already been stolen somewhat by a boyfriend-was gaining a new friend without Kanae. The 21 year-old woman knew she could never get along with the pretty manager; anyone who could suck up to someone like Sho didn't deserve to be in Kanae's good books. And that was why Kanae simply sniffed as she skirted around them, ignoring Shoko so much that she didn't notice Kyoko and Ren staring silently at Kyoko's new manager. Kanae handed the papers to the secretary who smiled in thanks (she actually likes Kanae—genuinely, which is just as rare if not more so than her laughing).

Shoko stood up straight, and was about to shake the president's hand in thanks when Kyoko turned and called to someone. The hail was responded to with a "Mo! I'm coming!" and a gorgeous girl walked towards them. Used to her job as Sho's manager had caused Shoko to learn to size up whether or not they'd have been his type, and if they were any competition to her own interests. The black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin made her an exceptional beauty from the first, and her dark brown slacks and maroon collared shirt with a tan belt only emphasized all of her good features. Shoko felt herself puff up with pride that this no-name actress had a smaller chest than herself, but when Kyoko and this newcomer started a conversation, Shoko's elation began to fade as she recognized the voice of the actress.

She realized that this was Kotonami Kanae, the rising star just behind Kyoko! Shoko, once again training from being with Sho kicking in, eyed Yashiro and Ren. Ren was only smiling at Kyoko's antics, but Yashiro was looking at Kanae with a look that Shoko took to meant that he felt something for the actress, but not enough to ignore Shoko like Ren was. When Kyoko gestured at her, and Kanae gave her a quick once-over Shoko thought that maybe she should be paying attention to the conversation.

"Moko-san! I have to tell you, Ren and I decided some things with President! And now Shoko-san is my manager, and then—" before his excited girlfriend could reveal too much Ren had put his hand over her mouth. Shoko was shocked, Kanae not so much. She was somewhat used to this behavior, but it still made her mad. Kanae shouted at Ren before turning to Kyoko.

"Mo! Tsugura-san, let Kyoko talk! She can speak for herself. Let her breathe! And you, mo! What decisions did you make without me? And why is Shoko-san your manager?" Kanae wasn't too bothered about the decisions—just the mention of the President being a part of it scared her, and of course she was always mad at Ren. No, it was the fact that Sho—Kyoko's sworn enemy, and by proxy Kanae's—it was his former manager who was now in charge of her best friend's life. And she didn't have her own manager. That was an issue as well, because Kanae was not as well-known as Kyoko but she was just as busy, if not more. Ren began answering her questions, his hand now holding Kyoko's. Shoko was watching this all with fascination, and Yashiro was kind of dumbstruck, because he was so enamored with Kanae (not that either of them recognized it) that he didn't even think twice about Shoko until she was mentioned.

"Kyoko and I have some surprises, Kotonami-san, that we just decided on this morning and no one can know yet. Kyoko of course will tell you over lunch, but not until then. And Shoko-san has left Sho and is now Kyoko's manager." Kanae absorbed this and Yashiro had a quick hunch: which he acted on.

"Which means Shoko-chan and I will be spending quite a lot of time together now. We might want to get together and compare schedules for these two so that they can get together more often." Shoko was confused, but pleased that Yashiro was blatantly choosing her over Kotonami-san. Kanae was a bit shocked and immediately anger took over but before she could react the President decided that he had enjoyed the show long enough without being a part of it.

"That's right, but Shoko-san can't know of it yet, so why don't we all head inside my office?" Kanae had to decline and left, with Kyoko's promise of meeting together at a cafe for lunch. Yashiro was pleased. His goal? Making Kanae jealous. His accomplishment? Alienating (albeit temporarily) the love of his life and making another woman think he liked her. Little did Yashiro Yukihito know that these 2 woman—one clingy the other loud and angry, would fight over him. As he would have to for the one he truly ended up loving.


End file.
